BEY high
by phantom-san
Summary: 'I remember when I was abused by my parents. Those were dark days when my world was always painted in crimson red' t just in case blood, sequel to the BEY-house
1. Chapter 1

Here is the sequel to The BEY-house, enjoy.

'_I remember when I was abused by my parents. those were dark days when my world was painted red. Now I live with jerry, the man that saved and raised me. I was young but I still remember, they all think I was too young to remember and deny it when I bring it up, but it is the only explanation for the scars on my arms and under my eyes. But I think what gets me the most is Hikaru doesn't remember the only thing I ever gave her, a kiss.'_

Kyoya now live in a warehouse owned by his [adoptive] father by the docks. His father still uses it for storage but upstairs is a bedroom complete with king size bed and two walk in closets, bathroom with a shower stall and tub, fully stocked and equipped kitchen, and living room with the walls cover in books. '_I think father is trying to tell me something with the new bed and two closets'_

Kyoya made his way to BEY-high his hand in his pockets, not noticing the car that slowly followed him. "Morning kyoya!" Hikaru yelled as she charged full speed into him, he grabbed her by the waist and swung her around to his other side, they the two started walking together "Hikaru why are you so happy?"

"Because the school dance is coming up"

"Oh really?" '_Yuck, someone gag me'_

"Yeah and I got a note from someone asking me to go with them"

"Did you say yes?" '_That's a slap in the face'_

"Not yet I'm meeting him latter and I want you to be there"

"Why me? Take Madoka." '_Good I wanna see this guy'_

"Because Madoka would kill I if I turned him down and you're my best friend"

"…"

"You ok?"

"Yeah just a head ache" '_she wants me to go watch her get a date, either she is clue less or she has a sick sense of humor' _

"Oh ok" the car still followed slowly behind.

When they arrived at school they see the court yard already split up into the clicks, the popular, outcasts, jocks, nerds, and the wanna bees. Kyoya however hated all the clicks and fit in none of them, the popular fall at his feet, outcasts clawing for inside info, jocks for tutoring, nerds for help with **their** homework, wanna bees wanting to be like him, they all made him sick. Kyoya headed for the doors into the school, he may not look it but he was an A+ student and he was not going to rune that by being late, then again they [the school] never did any thing to his record when he got into fights with the hockey headed jocks, maybe because he always won?

Kyoya took his seat in the back of the class next to Hikaru as the bell rang signaling the start of the day. '_Who asked Hikaru to the damn dance?'_ Was all kyoya could think about, when class was over and the bell rang for gym kyoya lingered in the class room for awhile until he was kicked out. When kyoya arrived at the gym he walked into the locker room and started changing into his gym clothes. Kyoya already had him gym pants on before he felt a sharp metal object tracing a cross on his back.

"Thought you could get away so easily? Wrong!"

Like hate let me know!


	2. what just happened?

I know the first chapter was really short but this one will be longer! ^v^

'_Who asked Hikaru to the damn dance?'_ Was all kyoya could think about, when class was over and the bell rang for gym kyoya lingered in the class room for awhile until he was kicked out. When kyoya arrived at the gym he walked into the locker room and started changing into his gym clothes. Kyoya already had him gym pants on before he felt a sharp metal object tracing a cross on his back.

"Thought you could get away so easily? Wrong!" Kyoya's eyes widened with fear at the object continued to trace across his back. Kyoya recognized the voice and he hoped it was a dream but the pain he felt was all too real. "F-father" kyoya asked trying to look at the person behind him.

"Good boy you remember me." The object was removed from Kyoya's back, when this happened kyoya let out a sigh of relief. "Don't think I'm done boy. I'm just getting started." Kyoya felt the object start to trace another cross on his right shoulder, kyoya held back the cries of pain that cluttered his throat. "It's no fun when I don't know how much this hurts you"

"It shouldn't be fun, you sick basterd" kyoya tried to sound tough but his voice faltered as tears started to blur his vision.

"_Kyoya? Couch sent me in please be decent!"_

"Looks like you girl friend saved you again. Next time you wont be as lucky" Kyoya's father pulled the knife out of Kyoya's shoulder and slid into the shadows, kyoya fell to his knees his forehead leaning against the lockers, blood streaming down his shoulder and back.

"Kyoya!" Hikaru screeched when she saw him leaning against the lockers "kyoya what happened? What happened! Kyoya answer me!" Hikaru had tears forming in her own eyes as kyoya remained motionless against the lockers. She covered her eyes with her hands and started crying. "Hikaru…" kyoya slowly turned his head to see Hikaru on the floor next to him sobbing. Kyoya was about to tell her it's ok now but he saw his father ready to throw something at Hikaru when the object glinted in the little light that did hit it Kyoya's body started to move on it's own as if it was second nature "Hikaru!" kyoya threw him self at Hikaru knocking her to the floor with him on top (*sweat drop* that sounded weird) kyoya lifted his face from Hikaru's shoulder and looked behind him and sees that the knife was stuck in the wall, he gaze went to where his father stood moments ago, but there was nothing left but darkness. Kyoya sighed in relief and looked down at Hikaru below him, "you ok?" kyoya asked his voice filled with concern, his banges brushing against her forehead, Hikaru didn't answer she just trembled turning pink under him. "Hikaru…" kyoya whispered her name and started to get up pushing on his right shoulder ( big mistake) pain shot through out Kyoya's body and kyoya did his best not to fall on Hikaru but in return he slammed shoulder first in to the ground.

"Hey Hikaru what's taking you so long? We need him on the- holy shit what happened! Hagane! Get the nurse, now!" the couch yelled when he walked into the locker room. He saw kyoya on the ground [Kyoya's back was to the coach] and Hikaru with her head in hands and one fine line of blood on her face.

``````````````````````````````````later that day`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Kyoya woke up hours ago but didn't feel like facing the music just yet, he heard people talking outside the room he was in; it took him awhile to realize he was in his room at home, and by home he meant the house in which his parents lived not the warehouse. He stared at all the drawings he drew when he was little of him and Leone playing in the woods. He slowly sat up and looked at the room again '_how long has it been since I've been in here? Leone!' _Kyoya looked around franticly to find Leone. When he found Leone, Leone was on the floor. Kyoya pick Leone up just to put his on the bed, '_the stitches'_ the memoires that kyoya had long forgotten came flooding back. Kyoya leaned forward and clutched his head in hands, elbows on his knees eyes wide as he relived his child hood over and over again. When the door opened kyoya jumped at the sound of the old rickety door. "Honey…?" Kyoya's [adoptive] mom said when she saw the tears running down his face, when she sits down on the bed kyoya lets her hold him close and doesn't fight it like he normally did.

"Sweetie your ok now"

"No he's coming back" kyoya started to cry again this time allowing him self to make some noise. Until dinner his mom sat there with his shoeing away anyone who tried to come in the room. "Sweetie you need to go talk to them. Go wash up and get dressed in clean clothes, I'll tell them, 15 minuets then they can come in ok?" kyoya nods in response when she is out of the room he walks over to the closet and grabs some clothes and heads to the bathroom in his room, to take a shower.

**10 minuets later**

Kyoya is out of the shower, dressed and his hair is brushed into its normal standing position. He is finishing making his bed when people start to flood into the room, there is about 17 people cramming into his room:

Police {3} all men

Family {4} dad, aunt, uncle, cousin

"Friends" {8} Ginga, Benkie, Hikaru, yuu, Madoka, tubasa, Kenta, hyoma

Teachers {2} coach, principle

Kyoya looked at all of their faces and saw worry, sadness, and in Hikaru's eyes he saw pain. Kyoya sits on the bed and looks at them waiting for someone to say something.

"Well? Are you guys just going to stand there or ask me what happened?" kyoya snaps. Hikaru runs up to him and hugs him then starts yelling at him. "Baka! Why did you let them get far as they did! He could have killed you! Baka! Baka!" Hikaru starts to sob into Kyoya's shirt holding on as if it is a life line.

That's it for this chapter! Review if you have any questions that you would like kyoya to answer at the interrogation review them to me! This is late but here it is,** I don't own beyblade **what so ever!


	3. what did i just do

"Sweetie you need to go talk to them. Go wash up and get dressed in clean clothes, I'll tell them, 15 minuets then they can come in ok?" kyoya nods in response when she is out of the room he walks over to the closet and grabs some clothes and heads to the bathroom in his room, to take a shower.

**10 minuets later**

Kyoya is out of the shower, dressed and his hair is brushed into its normal standing position. He is finishing making his bed when people start to flood into the room, there is about 17 people cramming into his room:

Police {3} all men

Family {4} dad, aunt, uncle, cousin

"Friends" {8} Ginga, Benkie, Hikaru, yuu, Madoka, tubasa, Kenta, hyoma

Teachers {2} coach, principle

Kyoya looked at all of their faces and saw worry, sadness, and in Hikaru's eyes he saw pain. Kyoya sits on the bed and looks at them waiting for someone to say something.

"Well? Are you guys just going to stand there or ask me what happened?" kyoya snaps. Hikaru runs up to him and hugs him then starts yelling at him. "Baka! Why did you let them get far as they did! He could have killed you! Baka! Baka!" Hikaru starts to sob into Kyoya's shirt holding on as if it is a life line. "Hikaru its ok I'm ok now" kyoya hated him self for lying to Hikaru, he knew his father would be back for him. And officer cleared his throat and began to speak "son could you tell us what happened?" kyoya nods in response allowing Hikaru to sob into his shirt more, "well I stay back in the class more until the teacher kicked me out so…" kyoya continues to tell the story right up in till he passed out. "When did this abuse start?" kyoya winced at the question, he couldn't remember when it started he just grew up with it, when kyoya didn't reply the officer push to get the information out of kyoya but with every push kyoya became less and less vocal to him. "how about we give you a few minuets alone, com'on" when the officer reached for Hikaru the same thing that happened earlier happened he pulled Hikaru closer to him and turned away from the officer, "she can stay" was all kyoya said before everyone filed out of the room. Kyoya looked down to see if Hikaru was still crying, she wasn't but she wouldn't let go of his shirt. "Hikaru, are you ok? You seem more effected by this then I am."

"No I'm not kyoya, I thought you were dead!' Hikaru looks up at him their noises inches apart' I thought I would never see you again!' her voice reduced into a whisper 'I thought I would never get you to hold me like this" Kyoya's cheeks were dusted red.

"What are you saying? You have your date to hold you like this." Kyoya replied bitterly.

"The person who sent me the letter was hyoma he wants to get back together"

"What did you say?"

"I said no"

"Why?"

"Well *blush* I told him I like someone else"

"Really? Well who ever it is, is really lucky to have someone like you"

"Really? Because I don't think he guy likes me to much, he is always teasing me and he could have anyone he wanted in the whole school. Why would he choose a nobody like me?"

"I can think on a few reasons, one your smart, two you know your way around a kitchen, three your beautiful" '_did I just say that? She likes someone else who am I to get in her way'_

"You really think so? "

"Yeah would I have said it if I didn't mean it?"

"Maybe' Hikaru lays her head on Kyoya's chest again playing with what's left of the collar on his shirt 'to make me feel better"

"Well' _I can't take this she is so cute and so close '_uummm Hikaru?"

"Yeah" she looks up at him with hope in her eyes

"you should tell this guy how you feel, if he doesn't like you back then… well then he's crazy not to, an if he dose you just got a date to the dance"

" kyoya what would you do if I told you' looks up at his noses touching both of their cheeks turning a deep crimson 'that you were the one I like" '_did she just say that?'_

"Well I would most likely do this" kyoya leans closer to Hikaru until hi lips touched hers.

It was a sweet gentle kiss with only their lips touching nothing more but neither pulled away until they heard a knock on the door, "uh, yeah" Kyoya's mom popped her head into the room, "just wanted to ask if Hikaru was staying for dinner?" kyoya looked a Hikaru for her answer, "yes I'd love to"

"Hikaru" Kyoya's mom started

"Yeah?"

"Why you are on my sons lap?" kyoya and Hikaru turned red instantly and separated from one and other. "Good dinner will be ready soon the officers went home saying they'll be back tomorrow"

"'Kay thanks mom," when the door closed, he looked a Hikaru and was about to start talking when she interrupted him by kissing him, she battled with kyoya for dominance but soon lost and was now following his lead" kyoya breaks the kiss needing air "why *huff*" be fore Hikaru could reply a gun when off out side and the window in Kyoya's room shattered.

"I told you I'd be back" kyoya stared wide eyed at the man who he was supposed to call father, trembling as he stared. When the man reached down to grab Hikaru kyoya acted on instances once again, '_this feeling is so familiar. Looks like my world will always be painted in crimson red'_

Awww, wanna know what happened well find out In the next episode of BEY high! Only the power of three reviews will make the next chapter be aired! Sorry!


	4. that was my

I hope you liked the last chapter,

Disclaimer: I don't own BeyBlade metal fight, masters, and fusion.

Recap:

"Good dinner will be ready soon the officers went home saying they'll be back tomorrow"

"'Kay thanks mom," when the door closed, he looked a Hikaru and was about to start talking when she interrupted him by kissing him, she battled with kyoya for dominance but soon lost and was now following his lead" kyoya breaks the kiss needing air "why *huff*" be fore Hikaru could reply a gun when off out side and the window in Kyoya's room shattered.

"I told you I'd be back" kyoya stared wide eyed at the man who he was supposed to call father, trembling as he stared. When the man reached down to grab Hikaru kyoya acted on instances once again, '_this feeling is so familiar. Looks like my world will always be painted in crimson red'_

Kyoya had moved in front of Hikaru earning him a blade in the gut, "damn brat! I wasn't going to hurt her… too much." Kyoya's father jerked back pulling the knife out of Kyoya's stomach, kyoya fell to the ground and clutched his gut, the only sound he made was when he hit the ground. Hikaru let out a scream realizing that kyoya wouldn't, kyoya new the more he screamed the worst he would get hurt later. Kyoya's father repapering triggered some thing inside kyoya, the force field he had long ago let down when he was adopted, but now it has been reactivated. "Damn, I'll be back and I coming for you girly" Kyoya's father points at Hikaru then jumps out the window before the door fly's open. Kyoya's mom is standing in the doorway staring at her son laying on the floor blood coming out of his stomach [his shirt doesn't cover his stomach so you can see the wound] the police were about to leave when Hikaru screamed so they are in the living room shouting in to their walkie-talkie's ordering and ambulance. While kyoya was being fussed over [them trying to figure out if they should move him] he slowly got up and went to the bathroom and closed the door, they heard the shower turn on and in about 5 minutes the water went off and in another 5 minuets kyoya came out in the same clothes but he had a bandage around his waist where his wound was. "Kyoya…" Hikaru whispered still sitting on the bed where she was before, "yeah." Kyoya answered in and ice cold tone

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah"

"But you were stabbed, protecting me" her voice broke on the last part and she started to cry.

"You cry to easily" kyoya said walking over to the bed where Hikaru was sitting

"B-but *sniff*" she starts to wipe her tears away when kyoya brushes them away for her.

Kyoya's mom ran over to him [ruining the moment] and hugged him around the neck. "What did you do?" she starts to take off the bandage and he lets her, when the bandage was off you could see stiches where the knife had pierced him. "How did you, when did you learn how to…"

"I learned when I was younger and I got good at it from…practice"

"They look like a doctor did them"

Hikaru looks up at kyoya and says "you had to stitch your self up as a kid? And never told anyone anything?" kyoya threw a look at Hikaru wanting her to be quiet but it was to late the cops wanted information.

"so when did this start?" "how long did it go on?" "did you deserve it?" "what just happened in here?" "who was that man?" kyoya looked at his mom for help but she looked away as in saying '_she wants me to do this on my own? I hate cops!'_

"um… I guess it started when I was little its my earlest memory, I went on until I was about four or five when I was adopted afterwards by' kyoya gestures at his mom ' I don't think anyone in the world deserved to get treated how I did, my **birth father**' kyoya says the words birth father like the were a cures 'came in here and tried to… I don't even know, he was reaching for Hikaru and…" kyoya trailes off turning slitely red. "he got in the way, so the knife would hit him and not me" Hikaru finished turning just as red as kyoya.

"do you have any idea why they want to harm you?"

"none what so ever"

"ok I think we got what we need we'll call you if we need anything else" one of the officers, the women walks over to kyoya and places her hand on his cheek, "suck beautiful skin it's a shame your father ruined it" kyoya froze stiff hearing that when the women was out of sight and the cop car pulled away kyoya finely relaxed. "What happened?" Hikaru asks while they were setting the dinner table, "what do you mean?"

"When that women was talking to you. You seemed almost frightened"

"I was"

"Why"

"That was my mother"

Good right?

Kyoya: no!

What?

Kyoya: I'm not a doc

Shut up and say your line

Kyoya: or what?

I'll have Hikaru end up with Ryuga

Kyoya: please review

Good boy


	5. i remember

I re-updated chapter four with spelling corrections

"Do you have any idea why they want to harm you?"

"None what so ever"

"ok I think we got what we need we'll call you if we need anything else" one of the officers, the women walks over to kyoya and places her hand on his cheek, "such beautiful skin it's a shame your father ruined it" kyoya froze stiff hearing that, when the women was out of sight and the cop car pulled away kyoya finely relaxed. "What happened?" Hikaru asks while they were setting the dinner table, "what do you mean?"

"When that women was talking to you. You seemed almost frightened"

"I was"

"Why"

"That was my mother"

"Your what?" Hikaru asks slamming the last plate in place on the table "that officer was my mother" kyoya says placing a glass next to the plate Hikaru just put down. "Then why didn't you say something?" Hikaru asks looking at kyoya with worried eyes "its fine. I was just caught off guard"

"By?"

"One of the clearest memories I have is that she would always say that when she was about to help me with some thing, or save me from my father. But I don't get it. why now, why is she a cop? This makes no sense to me"

"May be she went straight now, maybe she's not doing crimes any more"

"Right and I like being chased by the Sysco maniac that is my father."

"Kyoya, give her a chance. You said it your self, when she says that she is going to help you" before kyoya could reply his father (adoptive) walked into the room, "oh, hi dad" kyoya said taking his seat at the table. "Kyoya what happened? I was at work when someone told me what happened."

"I'm fine, dad. Just a re acquaintance"

"That's not what your mother said. Kyoya, why must you act so tough, like nothing can hurt you?"

"Because maybe if I think it enough, it might be true! I hate feeling weak, like people can walk all over me.' Takes a breath and folds his arms on the table laying his head side ways on his arms 'sorry dad. I just a little on edge"

"I understand, by the way paramedics are here for you"

"What?' kyoya sat up straight as two paramedics walked in to the room 'no I am fine, I don't need a doctor"

"Kyoya' Hikaru started looking at kyoya with a sly smile on her face 'are you scared of doctors?"

"And if I am? Who knows what they with do to you when you not looking" Hikaru laughs and grabs his arm as one of the paramedics grabbed the other. "Hikaru" kyoya hissed struggling to get away. "I never get to see you like this, you're always cold. It's cute when you act like this." Hikaru giggles as Kyoya's face turns a deep red.

**AT THE HOSPITAL**

"Ah hello kyoya, nice to see your in good health" the doctor laugh at his own joke as he entered the room.

"Yeah cut the pleasantries I just wanna get out of here" kyoya stated with confidence. The doctor busied him self with unstitching and re stitching Kyoya's gut while Hikaru and Kyoya's dad played go fish. "You're not the least concerned?" kyoya asked in disbelief.

"Nope, why?" Hikaru answered picking up the last card. It was his dad's turn he had one two cards while Hikaru had three if he guessed right he would win. Kyoya looked at Hikaru's cards and said "she has two of the same card in her hand, the other is a 2" Hikaru threw her cards on the table and looks at kyoya. Kyoya looks at her with a cold stare but a hint of playfulness. "Kyoya I'll make you have to stay in the hospital!"

"Calm down it was just a game' kyoya chuckles at Hikaru's reaction 'I know this is overused but, you really are cute when you're angry" Hikaru sits back down looking at the ground, trying to hind the blush dusting her cheeks. "Hikaru' kyoya hopped off the table and walked over to her, he rested his hand on her head and ruffled her hair 'I didn't mean to make you mad, I'm sorry Hikaru" Hikaru stands up looks at kyoya through her banges and storms off


	6. another attack part 1

Ok here we go!

Recap: "Ah hello kyoya, nice to see you're in good health" the doctor laughed at his own joke as he entered the room.

"Yeah cut the pleasantries I just wanna get out of here" kyoya stated with confidence. The doctor busied him self with unstitching and re stitching Kyoya's gut while Hikaru and Kyoya's dad played go fish. "You're not the least concerned?" kyoya asked in disbelief.

"Nope, why?" Hikaru answered picking up the last card. It was his dad's turn he had one two cards while Hikaru had three if he guessed right he would win. Kyoya looked at Hikaru's cards and said "she has two of the same card in her hand, the other is a 2" Hikaru threw her cards on the table and looks at kyoya. Kyoya looks at her with a cold stare but a hint of playfulness. "Kyoya I'll make you have to stay in the hospital!"

"Calm down it was just a game' kyoya chuckles at Hikaru's reaction 'I know this is overused but, you really are cute when you're angry" Hikaru sits back down looking at the ground, trying to hind the blush dusting her cheeks. "Hikaru' kyoya hopped off the table and walked over to her; he rested his hand on her head and ruffled her hair 'I didn't mean to make you mad, I'm sorry Hikaru" Hikaru stands up looks at kyoya through her bangs and storms off.

Kyoya watched as Hikaru walked off down the hallway and turn a corner. "Well?"

Kyoya looked back at his dad, "well, what?"

"Are you just going to stand there or go get her? There is a reason she put up with you this long"

"Gee, thanks…" kyoya stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked out the door he turned the corner and found him self face to face with a big old brass door. Kyoya stood there for a moment staring at the door; it seemed so familiar yet so, new. Just as kyoya was about to open the door it fly open and hits him square in the face. "Ow!" kyoya held his face with one hand while the other kept him propped up, while he was sitting on the floor. "Oh my…I'm sorry sonny…kyoya! What are you doing here? It has been so long, tell me how are your parents? Come in! Come in! Let me check your face." Kyoya was ushered in by a strange doctor and was, for the second time today, put on to an examination table. While the women jabbered on and on, kyoya looked at the walls, they were painted will monkeys, giraffe, elephants, palm trees and there were small pictures taped on the wall. They were small drawing that kids obviously drew, there was a rhino, hippopotamus, and then there were three lions. You could tell by the paper that they were old but not too old, you could also tell they were drawn by the same kid. Kyoya gets up and slowly walks over to where the pictures of the lions are and stars to look at them. After a moment of looking at them kyoya lifted up the picture and took it off the wall. He flipped over the paper and froze when he saw the back '_K-kyoya Tategami? That's my name! I don't remember drawing this…wait' _kyoya looked closer at the picture and saw he signature there he would draw a dog tag on Leone and try to write lone in it. The women finally stopped talking long enough to notice that kyoya wasn't listening and was looking at one of the drawings. "Oh you want to take yours home; you're a little old but…"

"I drew these?"

"Yup, you came to the pediatrics ward a lot as a child; I guess you shut out some off your memories as you grew older, but it is only natural to want forget painful experiences."

"Do you remember why I came in so much?"

"Your parents said it was for a lot of reasons, but I knew the cuts you had weren't caused by you falling down the stairs"

"Falling down the…" kyoya grew silent when he realized what she was talking about '_that was father' go to excuse, when he…' _kyoya closes his eyes not wanting tofinish what he was thinking. "I remember…" the door opened and closed behind him as the nurse walked out of the room. Kyoya punched the wall leaving his fist where is landed on the wall, '_Damn, If I'm strong enough to leave a dent in this wall, then why can't I stand up to father?' "_Why the hell am I so damn lame?" Kyoya says to the wall.

"I don't know you tell me" a voice said from behind before they pounced on him.

I'm sorry it took so long to update, but I plan on typing more often and not just reading. I was on a school trip and now have great inspiration.

~love

Phantom-san


	7. another attack part 2

Recap:

Kyoya punched the wall leaving his fist where is landed on the wall, '_Damn, If I'm strong enough to leave a dent in this wall, then why can't I stand up to father?' "_Why the hell am I so damn lame?" Kyoya says to the wall.

"I don't know you tell me" a voice said from behind before they pounced on him.

Kyoya thrashed against the man that was trying to pin him down, Kyoya's arm swung and made contact with the man's face both froze in shock. Each were shocked for a different reason, kyoya was shocked he made contact; the man was shocked because it hurt. Kyoya's breath was ragged from fighting back.

The man took this opportunity to wrap his hands around Kyoya's throat, he sat on Kyoya's chest, squeezing Kyoya's throat, cries of pain escaped Kyoya's mouth as he was slowly being pulled into a deep sleep, he felt a sharp pain in his ribs as he was slowly being brought back from the brink of sleep, the hands releasing his throat. He saw his father with a rope and a gage.

Kyoya stood up and assumed a fighting stance. "what the hell do you want from me! You abused me when I was younger and I was taken away from you, now I don't belong to you, your upset and you still try to hurt me? What the hell is it you want?" kyoya felt the blood running down his body from where the knife is. "What do I want? Entertainment that look of fear in your eyes, the cries of pain and your still to proud to plead for me to stop, instead you try to stand up to me even thought you know you'll end up losing. Especially with that knife stuck in your ribs." Kyoya bit back the words he wanted to say he knew better than to have a free tongue with his father, " well son I think I've had my fun for today. I'll see you tomorrow, oh if you don't want that girl of yours to get involved I would forget about her or she's next" with that Kyoya's father left the room finally allowing kyoya to show weakness.

Kyoya first tried to get his breathing under control, he went from short gasps to un steady breaths next to work on was the knife kyoya looked down at it and couldn't believe the amount of blood that was gushing out. "Damn him". Kyoya tried to pull the knife out but it hurt more taking it out that when it was in, finally he pulled the knife out and he was trying to stand when the nurse walked back in to the room, "I think your dad is- oh my! Doctor! Get the doctor, now!" Kyoya still struggled to stand even when she kept pushing him back down.

"You need rest" Kyoya fought to stand until the doctor and his dad ran into the room.

"Kyoya, what happened?" Kyoya couldn't find his voice he just nodded at the knife on the floor and let himself fall into the darkness that was trying to consume him earlier. Just before he went under he heard someone yell his name, but he was too far to turn back then.

-later-

Kyoya came to in a hospital bed, groggy from the loss of blood. Before he could even look around the room something with a baby blue main had already attached its self to him and was, it was crying. Slowly Kyoya began to recall what happened, "H-Hikaru?" saying this seemed to make the thing cry more, but Kyoya was sure it was Hikaru. He grabbed her shoulders and gently pushed against her shoulders, making her lean backwards. When he is able to see her face he was flooded with relief and worry.

"Hikaru, what are you doing here?"

"I was worrying about you, of course." She pulled her self together so fast he had a feeling she has done it before.

"No, Hikaru you go back to school, don't hang around me"

"But Kyoya i-"

"No! you have to go back you can't miss it cause of me, go you can still make it for gym"

"ok" Hikaru made her way out of the room and down the stairs. Kyoya looked at the bed hating him self for treating Hikaru like that.

Hikaru's POV ( I know what your thinking go back to kyoya! But I wouldn't do this unless it was important)

Hikaru walked down the hospital hall, '_why did he treat me like that? I suppose he has every right I was the one mad at him first. But he said gym, gym was over hours ago, well he just woke up after blood loss he doesn't know how long he's been out for'_ Hikaru continued with these thoughts as she headed for the stairs, she refused to use the elevator when she was completely able. As Hikaru walked down the dimly lit stair well, she was to lost in her own thoughts to hear the foot steps behind her, suddenly there was an arm around her waist and arms, an a blade at her neck. "hello girly, long time no see. When was the last time I saw you oh I know, when I was thrown in jail!" the blade was pressed against her throat in a threating and pain full way she could feel the blood escapeing the cut and dribbleing down her neck. "W-why?" Hikaru struggles to get that one word out without getting cut more, the man pulls the blade away and licks it before he replys, "because your something that makes my son happy, so destroy what makes him happy and he'll think living with me is paradise. I promised him if he stoped hanging out with you, you would be ok so I need to give him two days before I can touch you again, but before I go" he grabs Hikaru by the chin and lifts it up so her bloody neck is exposed, he leans down and licks most of the blood away, earning himself crys of pain from Hikaru. "your crys are even more enjoy able have I imagined. I hope to see you again soon." He dropped Hikaru onto the landing and made his way down the stairs, leaveing Hikaru gasping for air.


	8. black out part 1

**I'm gonna try something new, i'm gonna try replying to what you guys say right here *points at story* this will only be for the previous chapter, well here we go! **

**Guest: I plan on keeping it up, thanks for reviewing!**

**Pray4Japan: I didn't stop I was just taking my time since I was working on another story, thank you for reviewing**

**Those are the only reviews I got so, on to the story**

I promised him if he stopped hanging out with you, you would be ok so I need to give him two days before I can touch you again, but before I go" he grabs Hikaru by the chin and lifts it up so her bloody neck is exposed, he leans down and licks most of the blood away, earning himself cries of pain from Hikaru. "Your cries are even more enjoyable then I imagined. I hope to see you again soon." He dropped Hikaru onto the landing and made his way down the stairs, leaving Hikaru gasping for air.

Hikaru sat with her back to the wall for what seemed like hours until someone was walking up the stairs and saw Hikaru.

"Hikaru!' a boy with red flaming hair ran over to Hikaru 'Hikaru! What happened? No I need to call a doctor, Doctor! Doctor! They can't hear me, I'll-I'll go get someone, yeah I'll be right back, don't move!" he ran off in a panic. Once Hikaru hear the door close she tried to steady her breathing a bit.

Kyoya POV (here now we are back to kyoya)

I sat in my hospital bed, and looked around the room that had long ago become vacated.

He was the only one in the room, unless you count the Doctor that was talking to him even though he wasn't listening until, Ginga threw open the door huffing and out of breath, " Hi-Hikaru….she's in…the stair-" that was all kyoya needed to hear, he was up and out of his bed in the blink of an eye. '_Damn him, I sent her to school. If you don't see her my ass'_ kyoya opened the door to the stairs and saw Hikaru on the landing at the bottom of the stairs "Hikaru!" kyoya ran down the stairs an knelt down next to her, he looked over her and saw one cut, on her throat. As he examined the cut nurses flooded the stairwell. As the nurses panicked kyoya lifted Hikaru up and brought her up the stairs down the hall and into his hospital room, he placed her on his bed. The nurses following close behind, Kyoya turned to face them, "Go get the doctor!" all the nurses ran franticly out of the room, only one remained, the one from earlier.

"Kyoya' the nurse started 'please move so I can clean the cut, and stop an infection if there isn't one already" kyoya moved and allowed the nurse to clean hikaru's cut the best she could without the doctor there.

Before the doctor could get in to the room the power cut and lightning crashed over head. Kyoya immediately put up his guard and slowly moved towards Hikaru, being sure not to hit the surgical tools next to the bed.

O.O what do you think will happen, Four reviews for the next chapter.


	9. black out part 2

Before the doctor could get in to the room the power cut and lightning crashed over head. Kyoya immediately put up his guard and slowly moved towards Hikaru, being sure not to hit the surgical tools next to it. '_This is planned; a hospital is suppose to have a back up generator'_

Kyoya felt his knee hit the bed "Hikaru, Hikaru wake up." Kyoya rested his hand on the bed and moved his hand slowly across the bed, careful to not hit any 'off-limits' territory. "Hikaru?" Kyoya grew more and more worried as he felt across the bed, Hikaru wasn't there. "Shit, Hikaru?!" Kyoya grew panicked, he felt a hand on his shoulder and immediately grabbed the hand the owner following close behind, he found the other hand swiftly pinning it with the other behind the persons back, as he did this a high pitched scream left the figure's mouth. Kyoya let go in shock, then he realized '_father would have put up a fight, never mind the fact that his wrists aren't that small and that he is definitely not this light._' "Hikaru?" kyoya whispered afraid he was wrong and that really was his father. "Kyoya?" the person replied, Kyoya Knew who it was. "Yeah, you alright, Hikaru?" Hikaru launched her self at Kyoya wrapping her arms around his waist " I thought you were your father."

"Gee thanks. Just stay put if we wander around it will be easier for him to find us"

"If he hasn't already"

"Don't think like that." Kyoya grit his teeth knowing she was right. They needed to move and fast. "We need to kick start the generator, if we don't patients could die." He felt Hikaru nod and start to pull away; she removed her arms from his waist and took his hand in hers. Kyoya gripped her hand, she was there when every thing ended last time and she was here now, maybe she was his good luck charm. He guided her down the stairs carefully, the hospital seemed completely empty. "This is too weird, where is everyone? There were bed ridden patients in this hospital." Kyoya interlocked his fingers with Hikaru's making sure she was still there. They made their way down a long corridor, lighting lit up the hallway and a figure at the end of it, something in his hand glinted in the brief light. Kyoya stood up straight, eyes fixed on the man at the end of the hall. "Hello, father." Kyoya had a calm exterior but he was panicking on what to actually do. He had no weapon on him and Hikaru was with him so he needed to think about her too. "Hello, son. I see you've a friend with you. What did i say about her?"

"you already broke that deal! Attacking her in the stair well! What are you really after? You could have killed me easily every time you attacked me, yet you didn't, Why?"

"Why? Why, didn't I kill my only son? That's simple, you have a few things I need, an I need to make sure you don't damage any of the goods your carrying.' Kyoya's father started to walk towards the two teens 'you might have been too young to remember but I never harmed you permanently' Kyoya's hand move to one of the scars on his face 'well on the inside anyway. All your prestos organs are nice and well taken care of." Kyoya froze he couldn't move the man-his father kept coming closer but he was still sokeing in what he was told. Organs? Why dose his father need his organs? Hikaru managed to get Kyoya moving, but it was all a blur to him soon they made it outside and police greeted them and rushed them to the ambulance they checked Hikaru and then Kyoya, soon they were both sitting on the edge of the truck as Kyoya's adoptive parents rushed over to him, their lips moved but he didn't hear them, his eyes followed them as they spoke to the man from the ambulance. While they were talking kyoya opened him mouth for the first time since he got outside the hospital. "Why would someone want organs from their son?" Kyoya looked up wanting anyone who could, to answer. The paramedic turned to kyoya puzzled but he answered anyway. "If you need an organ, the closer the donor is to your family the more compatible it will be with your body." Kyoya pulled the blanket he had closer around himself as his mind slowly shut down.

Wow I surprised myself with were this went, damn I'm good. Who saw that comin'? Cause I didn't.


	10. the dance part 1

_Last Time In Bey High:_

While they were talking kyoya opened him mouth for the first time since he got outside the hospital. "Why would someone want organs from their son?" Kyoya looked up wanting anyone who could, to answer. The paramedic turned to kyoya puzzled but he answered anyway. "If you need an organ, the closer the donor is to your family the more compatible it will be with your body." Kyoya pulled the blanket he had closer around himself as his mind slowly shut down.

00

Kyoya didn't speak for the rest of the night, his mind swirling with possibilities of what was to come. His adoptive parents spoke with the police that came, an explained that he hadn't spoken. Soon days passed and kyoya still hadn't spoke- Hikaru hadn't come to visit though that could be for the best. Several times it crossed his mind that something could have happened to her, but he would always end up arguing with himself. ' _No the Hassama's would have told me- unless they're blaming me? No Hikaru wouldn't let father get that close again.'_ Later on that month Kyoya was allowed to attend school again but he was dropped off and picked up everyday. Kyoya caught up on all his work still earning an A+ in all his classes.

0000 the next day 000

Kyoya walked into the school building not saying one word to anyone- not that it wasn't surprising he hadn't said a word for almost a month. Kyoya entered the Bey history class and saw a girl with baby blue hair sitting in the seat next to his- her soft snores the only sound in the room. Kyoya opened his mouth to speak but closed it, '_father said if I don't stay away from her he'll hurt her- so sitting in my assigned seat next to her isn't a problem right?'_ Kyoya walked to his seat and sat down as the bell rang and everyone ran to class. Soon class started and the baby blue main was still sleeping. Kyoya tossed a pen cap at her to wake her up '_just wakening up a peer so they don't fail_'. Hikaru slowly lifted her head as she looked to see who woke her up. Happiness practically radiated off her when she spotted Kyoya. '_I'm never gonna be able to stay away from that girl. Ugh- I'm digging both our graves aren't i?'_

I know this is really short but don't worry I haven't abandoned this storry I was rereading it trying to find inspiration since (believe it or not) we have a mouse problem in my house ok so I left my plan for this story on my desk with like a small chocolate bar on it since it was late I didn't think and a mouse ate the chocolate and chew some of the paper up not all of it but it rendered the paper unusable. So I had to make another, I have it I know what I'm doing now so here you go, chapter 10.


	11. the dance part 2

Sorry I haven't updated in for ever I'm having a massive block and I also have my school stuff and my after school stuff and my volunteer work so- well most of it is on Tuesdays but I'm so wiped from Tuesday its takes me awhile Wednesday to get my self together again for it to repeat on Thursday. So I can't guarantee any thing when I comes to updating but know I'm constantly thinking about what the hell I'm gonna do for all five of the stories I'm currently doing.

Once upon a what?!

Bey high (obviously since your reading this here XD)

Betrothed [a story based on what the gossipy girl in 'Once upon a what!?' said]

"Monsters" [ and Oc story of mine, which I'm writing with RinnyEjito12 ]

A transforming Bey [another Oc story but will/dose contain more cannon characters, and its about- just what is sounds like.]

And the last thing be fore I start, I have a new poll up on my profile so I would appreciate if you would check it out- no pressure though its just a genre poll to see what people would like to read more- romance fantasy- horror syfy, stuff like that. And with that, Adieu!

00000

Hikaru slowly lifted her head as she looked to see who woke her up. Happiness practically radiated off her when she spotted Kyoya. '_I'm never gonna be able to stay away from that girl. Ugh- I'm digging both our graves aren't i?'_

Kyoya turned his attention back to the board and started to write down what the teacher wrote on the board. Hikaru got the message he didn't want to talk- he hadn't spoken in a month why start now? As long as nothing when wrong for the rest of the week his parents- adoptive parents were going to let him move back into his small apartment in the wear house at the docks.

Class was over way too soon in Kyoya's opinion, soon he was packing his things up, standing alone in the class room-Hikaru was swiped up by the flood of students scrambling to their next class- to head to the locker room- actually he'd skip today he couldn't participate anyway cause of his stitches so why go back to where this all started if he didn't have to…no it didn't start in the locker room it started when he was still in preschool- maybe before then but he can't remember that far back.

A smile found his way to Kyoya's face as he remembered what Hikaru was like in preschool, his smile grew ever so slightly at the thought of what Hikaru preposed when they were younger.

***flash back- Bey house end of chapter 3***

_Hikaru: I know what we can do! _

_Kyoya: what?_

_Hikaru: we can run away together!_

***End flash back* **

Kyoya turned around after his bag was packed- next was his free period and then school was over so might as well either go home or study '_home sound s more appealing but mom will chew me out if I come home too early. So, to the library it is.'_

000

Kyoya walked into the library, it was empty besides the few helpers and the librarian. With out thinking, Kyoya started down the isle for medical research- more specifically organ donating and organ transplant. Kyoya knew nothing about why his father wanted his organs or how he would even get them in himself properly with out actual surgery. Kyoya took several books out from the shelf s and looked at them- all seeming important to him. He'd just have to keep notes on everything he read- he should get a medical dictionary while he's here. There is no way he knows all the terms they'll use in these books- if he'll even under stand them with out know the machines and having not ever taken a course in how to transplant organs- he felt like he was just giving himself something to due while he waited to for the next attack. Why hadn't his father attacked again after the hospital, wouldn't it be better to attack a weaker prey. Kyoya almost stood a chance against him- _almost._

Kyoya was ripped from his thoughts as the final bell rang. He clasped his hands over his ears as the bell rung and rung. But he was standing right under one so it was to be expected, and with how quiet the library was it just reverberated through out the room. Once the sound started to fade away Kyoya heard foot steps behind him before he could turn around he was knocked to the ground face first.

000

TADA, not bad for having writers block if I do say so myself.

Please let me know what you think in the comments the box should be right below **this**, it really helps! :D, laters!


	12. the dance part- or not!

Kyoya was ripped from his thoughts as the final bell rang. He clasped his hands over his ears as the bell rung and rung. But he was standing right under one so it was to be expected, and with how quiet the library was it just reverberated through out the room. Once the sound started to fade away Kyoya heard foot steps behind him before he could turn around he was knocked to the ground face first.

000

Kyoya tensed and waited for the cold steel to touch his skin, instead warm arms wrapped around his waist and hugged him. Kyoya lifted his head and turned to see who it was, he saw the top of a blue main on top of him- Hikaru. Kyoya's body relaxed as he started to sit up. Hikaru let him sit up but kept her arms around him. Kyoya sat there with his bangs covering his eyes, waiting for Hikaru to speak. "Kyoya, where have you been? My parents wouldn't let me go see you. I'm lucky they are still letting me come to school. You weren't at our meeting spot this morning and I never see you walk- well, ever." Hikaru's grip on his waist grew, he smiled slightly but let it fade, he wasn't suppose to be near her…oh to hell with that- his father had already broke that deal. Kyoya opened his mouth to speak "Did you find a date to the dance?" there was a long silence before Hikaru spoke when she did her voice cracked

"I thought you were taking me? I thought we agree on it after your father…got you in the locker room." Kyoya turned to look at her "you really want _me_ to take you? I don't exactly dance." Hikaru laughed instantly cheered up

"Of course I want you to take me- and you _will_ dance." Hikaru pulled away and started to stand; kyoya followed her example and stood. "You have something to wear right?" Hikaru asked getting into party mode. "Yeah I have something at home, why?"

"I wanted you to come to the mall with me to help me pick something out." Hikaru pouted a little. "Why do I need to buy something to go with you? Why didn't you already get something anyway?" Kyoya really didn't get girls sometimes.

"it would be a reason for your parents to let you go, and its not like my parents were all for letting me go out alone to the mall after what's happened.- an i bet your parents were even stricter with house arrest for you." Hikaru looked up at him waiting for a reply or comment.

"well actually it was pretty much me laying on my bed for a few days without saying a word. When I asked you about the dance- that was my first word since…you know…"

"Awwww, you saved your first words for me!" Hikaru hugged him and kyoya confirmed it- girls make no sense. "Hikaru- most people wouldn't exactly be gushing over that."

"but I'm not most people- if I was you wouldn't care what happened to me." Hikaru stuck her tongue out at me and laughed. '_that might be true but if that was the case I would never have gotten away from my parents and moved in with Jerry- I owe Hikaru everything.' _

"So meet at our spot tonight?"

"Tonight?' Kyoya looked at Hikaru 'its tonight?!"

"Ha-ha, yep- I thought you knew."

Soon they decided to meet at 7:30 at their meeting spot for school, they had a few hours before the party starts at 8 so they each went home to get ready.

Kyoya laid on his bed at home- he had already finished him home work and was now waiting, he still had a few hours before the party. Kyoya relaxed and started to fall asleep. Soon he was sound asleep, he could sleep through and tornado- but instead he slept through someone opening his window and entering his room.

Kyoya's _adoptive_ mom banged on the door to his room "Kyoya, wake up! Hikaru will be waiting for you!" Kyoya jumped off the bed "alright- do take it out on the door." Kyoya changed into a green dress shirt and black jeans. Soon Kyoya was walking down to where they meet almost every day before school. As kyoya walked he looked around on the side walk people, trash, purse, change- nothing interesting. Kyoya was 10 minuets late, he was getting ready to apologize when he saw she wasn't there yet. '_She's probably still at her house getting ready.'_ Kyoya rolled his eyes and leaned against a street light as he waited. 10 minuets passed. And another 10. And another 10. Kyoya glanced up and down the street and pulled out his phone, he dialed Hikaru's number. She didn't pick up; he was sent straight to voice mail. '_Maybe her phone died- or her parents- Damnit!'_ Kyoya called Hikaru's house.

"Hello?" Miss Hasama answered the phone.

"Eh- hi it's Kyoya, I was wondering if Hikaru was still at home?"

"No, she left almost and hour ago." Worry was evident in her voice.

"Did she take her cell with her? I tried it but it went straight to voice mail."

"Yes, she was frantic looking for it. I saw her put it in her purse." Miss Hasama was almost to tears from what kyoya could tell by her voice.

"Purse? Was it blue with a small bow?" '_Please say no. please say no. please say no.'_

"Yeah- how do you know? She only bought it today after school."

"Damn it! Call the police, I'm looking for her." He hung up before she could protest. This was not the time for a parent speech about 'let the adults handle it- you're not healed- you shouldn't worry'. He will worry, it's his fault Hikaru's missing, and his father even warned him! How could he have been so stupid! His father will kill everyone if he has to, to get what he wants- Kyoya, or rather Kyoya's organs.

Kyoya raced to the purse he saw on his was there- blue with a small white bow.

00000

That's it for this chapter- right now I'm stuck between two endings which will choose the fate of the next chapter so it might be awhile. Please vote on my poll on my profile-I got it to show up now :D


	13. Final showdown part 1

"Hello?" Miss Hasama answered the phone.

"Eh- hi it's Kyoya, I was wondering if Hikaru was still at home?"

"No, she left almost and hour ago." Worry was evident in her voice.

"Did she take her cell with her? I tried it but it went straight to voice mail."

"Yes, she was frantic looking for it. I saw her put it in her purse." Miss Hasama was almost to tears from what kyoya could tell by her voice.

"Purse? Was it blue with a small bow?" '_Please say no. please say no. please say no.'_

"Yeah- how do you know? She only bought it today after school."

"Damn it! Call the police, I'm looking for her." He hung up before she could protest. This was not the time for a parent speech about 'let the adults handle it- you're not healed- you shouldn't worry'. He will worry, it's his fault Hikaru's missing, and his father even warned him! How could he have been so stupid! His father will kill everyone if he has to, to get what he wants- Kyoya, or rather Kyoya's organs.

Kyoya raced to the purse he saw on his way there- blue with a small white bow.

0000

Kyoya snatched it up and looked inside of it, Phone with one missed call- his, her wallet and lip gloss. _It couldn't have been more than and hour I was late but it takes way less to get here…if I left on time i would have gotten here first!' _ Kyoya thought- where would his father take Hikaru, a place close by no one but Kyoya would check and he could be safe…Kyoya took a breath and started heading towards the old preschool.

It was shut down shortly after Jerry adopted Kyoya, due to loss of funding. Kyoya couldn't help but chuckle. It was a fitting place for this to end. Which was exactly what kyoya was planning to do- end it. Kyoya could live if his father kept attacking him but his father went too far- first attacking Hikaru and now kidnapping her. Kyoya took off in a dash. His father was insane- who knows what he could be doing to Hikaru- if she still breathing. Kyoya shook the thought from his head and ran down street after street- his lungs burning from lack of air, he kept running until he was standing right in front of his old school. Not much had changed besides the worn paint and broken windows.

Kyoya entered the school slowly, careful not to step on the glass. He wanted to have the element of surprise and then he and Hikaru might have a chance of both of them getting out of this alive. Otherwise Hikaru will be walking out alone. Kyoya felt eyes on him but he couldn't tell from where. Soon he made it to the play room he and Hikaru met in. In the middle of the room was an uncouses blue mess of fabric and hair. Kyoya dashed over to Hikaru and turned her over to see her- she looked virtually unharmed. Kyoya let out a sigh of relief an reached to untie her wrists "Hikaru- wake up, you have to get up, now." Hikaru slowly opened her eyes. She let out a small noise and looked up and saw Kyoya's face right over her's "K-kyoya?!, what- where are we? What happened?" Kyoya shook his head-" I'll tell you after, right now we have to get out of here before he comes back an-"

"an what? Kill her? No I wouldn't kill her having her watch you die would be worst then dying because then she has to live with the image of your dying face. For the rest of her natural life, frankly once I get what I want I couldn't care less about her. Now, Kyoya, why don't you be a good boy and do what daddy says?" Kyoya's father extended his hand towards kyoya with almost a kind look on his face.

"an if I do…what will happen? What organ do you need so badly?!" Kyoya was on one knee but he was ready to spring to his feet if he had too- first he wanted the information as to why his father wanted to kill his only son- frankly killing anyone for organs is worng.

"A heart. I need one- obviously that's why I treated you so coldly when your were a child-"

"coldly! That's all you have to say about it?! you a abused me- stabbed me- you even went as far as to involve other people! And you call that coldly?! Ha! I would hate to see what you call cruel!"

"Kyoya why are you treating me this way? I'm just trying to be a better person and your going to denine me the possibility to change. How could I be rejected so much by my own son? If I have your heart I can be kinder those who I come across. You'd be helping better the world."

"the world would be better off with you dead! Not the other way around! Stop trying to turn this the other way around!"

"Really now? If you were gone- Hikaru would be safe, your mother would be safe- jerry and his wife wouldn't have to worry about you all the time. It would be easier on every-"

"That's a lie! She might be safe but safe doesn't always mean happy! I don't give a damn about my mother! I can take care of myself when a psychopath isn't trying to kill me!"

"tsk tsk tsk- psychopath is such a harsh word' his father took out a blade and started polishing it 'I prefer Criminally insane" he gave toothy smile and charged towards Kyoya.


	14. final show down part 2

"Really now? If you were gone- Hikaru would be safe, your mother would be safe- jerry and his wife wouldn't have to worry about you all the time. It would be easier on every-"

"That's a lie! She might be safe but safe doesn't always mean happy! I don't give a damn about my mother! I can take care of myself when a psychopath isn't trying to kill me!"

"tsk tsk tsk- psychopath is such a harsh word' his father took out a blade and started polishing it 'I prefer Criminally insane" he gave toothy smile and charged towards Kyoya.

Kyoya stood, casually tossing Hikaru her bag. Kyoya stood still as his father charged towards him- his father stopped right in front of Kyoya. "You think you can beat me in a fight?"

"No- not in a fair fight any way,' Kyoya grabbed the hand that held the dagger and brought it up to his chest so the blade was resting over his heart. 'But I can ruin what you're after."

Kyoya's father dropped the knife, as it clattered to the floor he stepped back "no need to be hasty Kyoya- why would you do that? The likely hood of you recovering from it is slim to none."

"But that means you don't have my heart- which I'm fine with." Kyoya reached down picked up the dagger pointing it at his heart once again.

Hikaru watched Kyoya in horror she didn't want to see this but she couldn't pull her eyes away- until she saw kyoya looking at her then her bag and back, out of the corner of his eye. She slowly and silently opened her bag and found her phone- she tapped the screen and saw kyoya had called earlier. She quickly tapped in 911 and dialed she place the phone face down and let it ring.

"Kyoya you shouldn't do that-"

"Why not?! You're going to kill me anyway- who are you even going to get to do the transplant?"

"I don't see how that matters to you you'll be dead."

Kyoya pointed the dagger at his father "I want to know who is going to be responsible for making sure you live! That basterd doesn't know the hell they'll cause!" Kyoya was not ready to plunge a dagger into his heart- he didn't want to die yet, that's why he was putting up such a fight.

Hikaru looked at her phone trying to see if they had picked up- they did. She heard a women faintly in the back round asking if they we're okay. Hikaru slowly picked up the phone and pressed it to her ear turning so it looked like she was covering her face. "We're fine for now- get someone here- please."

"right away- don't hang up so I can track your call."

Hikaru placed the phone on the ground and looked up slowly. Kyoya was doubled over the dagger in his gut- blood gushing out. Kyoya's hands were on the dagger trying to pull it out. Hikaru's mouth went dry as Kyoya fell to the floor. "K-kyoya?!" Hikaru crawled over to kyoya. Kyoya didn't look at Hikaru at all- His eyes were trained on his father as he came closer to them. '_This is it- isn't it? He's finally going to kill me.'_

And a gun rang out. (I almost stopped it here)

Kyoya's father crumbled to the floor, and Jerry stood in the door way with a gun trained on Kyoya's father. "Hikaru' Jerry started 'pull the dagger out of Kyoya's stomach- the bleeding won't stop unless you do that.- quickly he isn't dead just stunned."

Hikaru looked at Kyoya and saw him trying to pull it out himself "how come you can't get it out?"

"I-its stuck" Kyoya choked out, kyoya tugged with all him might and it moved slightly "Ahh!" Kyoya's breathing was heavy and he was losing too much blood. Hikaru reached over and wrapped her hands around Kyoya's bloody ones on the dagger. "I'm sorry." Hikaru pulled the dagger out quickly and pressed her hands against to wound trying to stop the bleeding. Kyoya's father stood up and started towards Jerry. Jerry raised the gun and waited he aimed the gun down at Kyoya's father's ankle and pulled the trigger- it didn't go off. Jerry's eyes widened at he was pined against the walk by a psychopath. Hikaru watched as Jerry's body fell limb and tumbled to the ground. As Kyoya's father turned around and started towards them- a wild look in his eye. The glass shattered behind them and multiple guns went off. Hikaru ducked and looked up- she saw kyoya's father's body react as the bullets hit him.

"hold fire!" a man shouted from outside. The psychopath fell to the floor blood pooling around him. Hikaru looked down at Kyoya and saw that his eye's we're closed- his face unrecognizably pale. Soon swat came in and saw them they took Kyoya and jerry to the hospital while Hikaru's parents held her close. She watched the ambulance drive off and saw them taking a body bag out of the building- so it was finally over now. He wouldn't bother them again.

Weeks later, Hikaru hadn't heard a thing from Kyoya. That night Hikaru's phone went off she looked at it and saw a number she didn't know. "Hello?"

"Hey. You free?"

A smile grew on Hikaru's face "of course- where should we meet?"

"At the park, by the stadium- it's been a while since we've battled."

"okay see you there" Hikaru jumped off her bed and ran down stairs "mom I'm going to meet some friends at the park!"

Hikaru ran out the door and down the street soon she was entering the park. Hikaru felt a hand wrap around her waist and a hand covering her mouth, Hikaru's eyes grew wide as fear washed over her. Soon she felt lips press against her neck and the hand from her mouth move to her waist. She relaxed and leaned in to the person kissing her neck. This is how it could be for the rest of her life- if they can make it through his crazy psychopathic father they can make it through anything. "Kyoya- why didn't you call me sooner?" Kyoya reluctantly pulled away "I was moving my stuff into my apartment- I wanted it to be done before I saw you- I knew I wouldn't get it done other wise- I wouldn't be able to pull my self away from you." Hikaru blushed and rested her arms on his arms around her waist.

"B-b-bull! Kyoya buddy there you are!" Benkie ran up with everyone behind him. The afternoon was filled with clashing BeyBlades and the whispering of sweet nothings.


	15. Author Note

Well that was it, I must say, I'm sad to see that story end- it really was the most enjoy able to write so far with the BeyBlade characters. I'm mostly posting this so everyone knows that the story is over and to let people know they can request stories- no M though- I do have teachers who read my stories ;P. otherwise feel free.

I do have plans for once upon a what?!- I'm going to be splitting it into two stories so you'll have to follow the second one once its up- I'll post a notice at the end of the first like this one- just shorter.

Well that's it for this one I hope you all enjoyed the story :D

~*Phantom*san*


End file.
